


Can't Snap This

by Azrael (TheAzrael)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Team as Family, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzrael/pseuds/Azrael
Summary: Some bonds you simply cannot destroy, no matter the power you hold...
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Can't Snap This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CircleUp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircleUp/gifts).



> This is a gift fic to my friend Circle from Soups, who I am very lucky to know. I would've written smut for you, but I'm not good at it as you, so please accept this humble offering of fluff and feels ♥

Stephen hated waking up alone, all of his life before the accident he spent in isolation, thinking that he was above such trivial things as human comfort and warmth. Then he got himself in an accident and his whole life was over in a second. His hands were no longer useful, just like him. If God existed, he must've had a cruel sense of humor. What was the point of surviving if he couldn't do what he was born to do, what he was good at doing?

His life completely changed when he met The Ancient One, as she was referred to. He started learning the mystic arts under her tutelage, and despite his reluctance and lack of belief in magic, he turned out to be a pretty damn good at being a sorcerer. Not in his wildest fantasies though, would he ever imagine, that he would be destined to replace her. 

Fast forward and he was fighting Thanos, who was coming at them akin to death - inevitable. But this time, he had people he simply couldn't afford to lose. Tony Stark, billionaire, a playboy, philanthropist were the words Tony stark would describe him with, but that was just the tip of the iceberg. Stephen never considered himself anything but straight, that is before he met Tony. He wasn't sure when he realized when he loved the Iron Man, but the fact was - that he did. He loved him more than anything he ever loved in his life. Before his ascension as the Sorcerer Supreme, Stephen was considered to be an egotistical and selfish man, despite being a doctor and working to save people's lives, he only took cases that _he_ deemed interesting and intriguing. Even to this day, he has no idea what The Ancient One saw in him when she chose him as her Successor. 

And Peter, oh sweet young Peter. The boy started out as Tony's intern, but then the accident took the life of his only living relative. Having nowhere else to go, he moved in with Tony in the tower, he was already an avenger - why not? A few months later, and Clint Barton was already cracking dad-jokes, making everyone, especially Peter, super-uncomfortable. It was a few weeks later when Peter accidentally blurted out and called Tony dad. Stephen and Tony were already dating for a while when that happened, so they sat down together and discussed what to do.

The next day they had hands full of enthusiastic Peter who was hugging them and thanking them. Clint Barton, being a little shit he was, took photos instead of helping them calm down the excited teen. Stephen got used to the domestic life pretty fast, with his boys who he loved more than anything.

So consider him confused when he noticed that the bed was empty. Usually, he was the one waking up Tony, because gods forgive if Tony wakes up earlier than 1:00 PM. Trudging through the tower, he went to the kitchen, where you could usually see everyone hanging around or snacking on something. Silently approaching Tony, he circled his arms around his stomach, leaning forward and placing his chin on Tony's shoulder.

"Hey, Tony, is everything alright babe?" Tony didn't seem to hear him so he nudged him with his pelvis, almost knocking him over. 

"Ew, Dads!" came Peter's voice, startling both of them, who was stuck to the ceiling, eating his food upside-down. "I so didn't need to see that!"

"Then you shouldn't... do that!" spoke Stephen in his dad-voice. "You still didn't answer my question, are you okay?" Tony just nodded his head, he didn't want to talk about it in front of Peter, who was obliviously munching on his food. 

"Where are Clint and Wanda?" asked Tony, trying to redirect the conversation, though he didn't miss the unimpressed look, Stephen directed his way. "I haven't seen them around."

"They left a few minutes ago. To do some... father-daughter bonding," grinned Peter. Even though it wasn't official, everyone knew that Clint practically adopted Wanda into his family. Tony grinned at Peter, proud of his kid. 

"Don't encourage him," spoke Stephen and Tony was about to come to Peter's defense when he noticed his partner looking at their son. THE BETRAYAL! "Since Wanda and the Birdbrain are gone, what do you guys say we watch some movies together?" suggested Stephen, shrugging his shoulders, still attached to Tony. 

"I think that's a splendid idea!" enthusiasted Tony clapping his hands in faux-cheer and asking Jarvis to put on a movie for them. 

" _I shink show choo!_ " gurgled Peter, hanging upside-down and still managing to send food down his esophagus... or would it be up?

"Swallow first," scolded Stephen, wincing as the bits of his food fell to the ground. 

"I think so too!" 

Tony forgot why was he even worried in the first place... 

_Where are the others? Why only them? And why do Peter and Stephen don't find it Strange?_

* * *

That's how Clint and Wanda found the trio, cuddled together on the couch, Peter in the middle, sleeping peacefully while clutching Tony's arm like Teddy Bear.

Wanda wanted to scold Clint for taking pictures, but she would be guilty if she said she wouldn't have done the same...

* * *

Thanos watched with impassive eyes as five heroes that fought valiantly against him, trying to thwart his plans, lay on the ground, motionless, as if dead. They were far from dead though, their minds far away. He didn't need some wannabe superheroes interfering in his plan...

He had no idea that these heroes weren't alone, they had friends, friends who wouldn't hesitate to stop him and save their loved ones, no matter the cost.


End file.
